To live or die in Dixie
by Innocence of Youth
Summary: Summary: April 1861. Stan Marsh a southern shop owner and Kyle Broflovski a son of a prominent New York Lawyer appear to have little in common. But on the eve of a conflict in which hundreds of thousands will die they have no idea that their fate is intertwined ,and their paths bound to cross. Creating a future neither of them could have ever imagined. Stan/Kyle Slash
1. Chapter 1

To Live Or Die In Dixie

A Southpark Fanfic

Chapter 1

Southern Virginia April 1861

**Format: **This story will probably be around 8-10 chapters. I plan to release one chapter every Sunday.

**Summary:** April 1861. Stan Marsh a southern shop owner and Kyle Broflovski a son of a prominent New York Lawyer appear to have little in common. But on the eve of a conflict in which hundreds of thousands will die they have no idea that their fate is intertwined ,and their paths bound to cross. Creating a future neither of them could have ever imagined.

**Language Warning: **Due to the historical context in which this story takes place their will be some language used in the dialogue that some may consider racist or offensive. I assure you that this language is not meant to be offensive in any form and is only being used to accurately portray the setting and time period. I will do my best to keep the use of this language to an absolute minimum.

Stan Marsh sighed from behind the counter. It was a beautiful day and longed to be outside. He wondered what it would have been like to be born into a farming family instead of to the son of a store owner. He dreamed of saving up enough money to one day buy his own little farm. A place were he could work outside and get away from the boring routine of the shop. Yes he could dream however unlikely those dreams were to come true. He sat down on the stool picking the paper up off the counter. The paper was always filled with the same dribble these days. Idiotic rants of rights lost and reasons Virginia should join the south in secession and rebellion against the United States. Stan rolled his eyes. He had no quarrel with the government. As far as he could tell they hadn't done a single thing to restrict his freedoms. While it was true that the US government was becoming decisively anti slavery he had never owned a slave and knew very few people who did. As far as he was concerned their was no reason to go off to war and risk dying to defend something that had no affect on him one way or the other.

"If the Yankees are allowed to continue controlling us there will be nothing left of Southern culture. We must secede to protect what culture we have left." Stan read from the paper. He rolled his eyes. It was clear a war was coming and Virginia would most likely secede. Although there was still a small amount of hope they might remain with the Union. He had thought about moving up north but had decided agents it. In his eyes the rebellion would probably last a few weeks maybe a month or two at most. No reason to uproot himself only to be back here in two months. Plus he had his sister and mother to worry about.

The bell to to shop rang and Stan looked up putting the paper down. His uncle Jimbo was standing there out of breath and sweating. It was obvious he had been running.

"Where's you father!" He said out of breath.

"In the back" he replied back.

"RANDY! RANDY!" He screamed making Stan cringe.

His father bolted from the back room hurtling over the counter.

"They did it Randy." Jimbo said out of breath. The legislator. They voted for secession!"

For a moment all was dead quiet then the two men burst out in cheers.

"Isn't it great!" Randy said turning to Stan. "Were gonna whip them Yanks! Come with us son. Help us teach those Yanks a lesson."

Stan sighed

"Dad we discussed this. I'm gonna stay here to watch over Mom and Shelly and take care of the shop." He found it ironic that at times he could be way more responsible than his father who would periodically forget about taking care of his family and his business.

"Your just a big party pooper." Randy said. "Your gonna be sorry when this is all over and I come back with all the glory."

Stan rolled his eyes and withdrew to the back room without saying a word.

It was Saturday as Stan sat board behind the counter. Usually the shop was bustling at this time on Saturday, but Stan reckoned most were getting ready for the parade the town had decided to throw for the departing troops, his own father among them. He would see him later though (they weren't really leaving till tomorrow) plus he would probably close up around noon and watch the parade pass. Hearing the bell over the shop door ring Stan put the paper down. A portly man wearing a Lieutenant's uniform stepped into his shop and he frowned when he realized who it was.

"Well look who's still in town." Eric Cartmen said approaching the counter. " Id thought you would have been long gone to Yankee territory by now."

Stan looked at the stripes on his shoulder with disgust.

"Don't tell me they actually gave your fat ass a command!" Stan said.

Cartmen had gone off in grand fashion less than 6 months before to the military academy of Northern Virginia. No one in town could figure out how he had gotten accepted with his poor grades and portly weight.

Cartmen sneered at the comment.

"Unlike some people around here I just don't sit around and do nothing when the government comes for my property!"

"The government isn't coming for your property fat ass. You've never owned a slave in your life." Stan shot back. It was always fun pointing out the holes in Eric's logic.

Cartmen showed his teeth almost growling in anger.

"So! That doesn't mean I wont want to in the future and I'm willing to fight for my right to do so! At least I'm no coward like some people around here. Why don't you head up north Yank where you belong."

"This is my home too fat ass and I didn't vote for no war. I have every right not to fight if I choose."

"Yea whatever. Cartmen said walking towards the door. "After we win the war I'm runnin for congress and the first thing I'm gonna do is ship all you yella darkie loving traders north of the mason dixon line."

Stan reached behind the counter for something to throw but Eric had already left.

He hated people like Eric. If it weren't for those like him their would most likely have been no war in the first place. He tried to imagine Cartmen in congress. Bullying people and getting his way. Terrifying.

Stan had to admit the parade was a pretty nice. The men heading off the next morning marched down the main road under fife and drum music while the town cheered for them. Stan even saw a few of the younger soldiers get kisses from the mob of women in hoop skirts. After the parade he decided against heading back to the store. Their would be few customers tonight anyway and he needed a drink.

The Porkslap saloon was pretty full. A lot of the soldiers from the parade were their celebrating their last day in town.

"Stan over here" He hears someone say.

He turned around to see two blond haired boys sitting at a table by the window. Stan was surprised to recognize the one in the militia uniform as Butters Scotch. Although it was hard to believe he looked surprisingly good in uniform. His cap was off and his messy blond hair stood out well against the drab gray.

"Would you believe this idiot done signed up for the confederate army" Kenny said gesturing to Butters.

Stan didn't say anything as he sat down. It was very out of character for Butters who was known for being clumsy and awkward at times. It was hard to picture him in something as structured as the army.

"Yyyea. We gonnnna wwwhip those Yyyankes." Butters managed to get out.

Stan couldn't help but laugh at the outrageous site of an obviously drunk Butters stumbled over his words.

"How many has he had?" Stan asked Kenny pointing to the empty whiskey shots.

Kenny held up 2 fingers and Stan couldn't help but laugh even harder.

"He's gotta learn to drink sometime. It might as well be now." Kenny seemed almost angry at Butters. As if he was being betrayed. Stan didn't get it. Yet he felt that way about a lot of things Kenny did.

"Hhhey yoou guuys remmember that tttime onn Jjjenkins farm wwhen we were kkkids?" Butter said.

"Oh yea. He came out with a shotgun and we all though we were goners." Stan said

"Yea. Good times". Just as Stan said that a waitress arrived with more drinks. Grabbing his drink he held it up high in the air.

"To Butters our hero. May you return to us in glory and fame. Cheers" Stan drank his shot and looked around the table at the drunk gitty Butters and Kenny who looked like he was about to cry.


	2. Chapter 2

To live or die in Dixie

Chapter 2

Kyle Broflovski

Fall 1861 New York City

"During this time in England William Shakespeare was perhaps the most influential figure not only in theater but society itself. Many traditions we enjoy today come from Shakespeare and some even looked to him for leadership."

Kyle sighed, his attention drifted away from the lecture and to the speech he was working on for tonight. For his parents. 1860 had been his first year of college. As the son of a prominent lawyer he knew what was expected of him. Like a good son he had attended college even when most of his friends had gone off to the army, fighting the rebellion. It was suppose to be quick over in a month or two. "Not worth wasting your time" his father had said. But the war had been going on for a little less than a year now and it was clear by this point it would not be over so quickly. He couldn't help but feel useless and cowerdous. His friends were out their on the battlefield fighting and dying while he was sitting here listing to the history of Shakespearean literature. His talents could surly be put to better use. Shoving his books in his bag he left out the back door. It was a cold fall day as he crossed the street to his favorite park. He sat down on the bench removing his ushika. He couldn't make sense of the feelings inside him. He knew how bloody war was, how he was likely to end up loosing an arm or worse, but for some reason none of that mattered. With every fiber of his being he wanted to see action. Their was no way he could sit through another 3 years of English literature classes with this hunger inside him. He would go. He would serve and hopefully he would come back in one piece.

Kyle sat waiting for his parents at a table for 3 at this little French place downtown. It was his parents favorite restaurant and he thought this was as good of a place as any to break the news. He was on his third glass off whine and purposefully a little drunk. It would be the only way he could break the news to them, especially his mother. When Kyle was in a light mood he liked to kid around with himself that compared to his mother dealing with the Confederate army would be a breeze. At 6:30 his parents arrived. They always looked the same dressed in their high society best and putting on a good show. The loving married couple. But these people didn't know what it was like to be his mother when she was screaming at him or being with his father when he was drunk. The dinner talk was the same boring lawyer stuff that hadn't interested Kyle since he was 10.

"Do you believe the defendant had the nerve to say he was innocent when 12 witnesses saw him?" Gerald said.

Kyle continued to stare down at his pasta. He usually put on a good show pretending to be the good lawyers son but tonight he just couldn't give a damn.

"Is something troubling you Kyle? You seem a bit distracted.

Kyle felt a knot tighten in his stomach. This was the perfect opportunity. If he didn't do it now he never would and he would spend the next 4 years dying of boredom and contempt in English lit classes.

"I'm leaving school." He said

He could hear both his parents forks as they dropped to the plates, see the looks on their faces, worry and anger. He didn't even have to say it and they knew what he meant. Their were only 2 places a young man like him could go these days, school or the battlefield.

"Kyle maybe you should"

"IF YOU THINK FOR ONE SECOND YOUNG MAN THAT YOU ARE GONNA DROP OUT OF SCHOOL TO GO GET YOURSELF KILLED ON A BATTLEFIELD IN THE MIDDLE OF GOD KNOWS WHERE YOU BETTER THINK AGAIN!" Kyle's mother shouted as him. " AND ANOTHER THING"

"ENOGH!" Kyle said slamming his fist down on the table in rage.

" I HAVE THOUGHT ABOUT IT EVERY DAY! ITS NOT SOMETHING TO BE DEBATED ANYMORE IT'S SOMETHING I HAVE TO DO."

Kyle's father's mouth was open and it looked like he was in shock while his mother had started weeping.

"If you'll excuse me I think I need some air." She said leaving to table dabbing her wet eyes.

Kyle looked down content to smirk as his spaghetti when he felt his fathers hand grab his.

"I'm sorry" His father said looking him in the eye. "Look this urge you have to serve your country in it's time of need is perfectly natural. Sometimes I forget what its like to be a young man. I just want to make sure you know what your getting yourself into. This isn't some willy nilly adventure, you could end up severely wounded or dead."

"I know" Kyle said looking down. "I know about the risks. I still want to go"

"That's not the answer I was hoping for" Gerald said. "But your a young man now and you have to start making your own decisions." Gerald grabbed kyles hand squeezing it affectionately. "Just know whatever happens we love you and we are proud of you." For the first time in a long while Kyle smiled back at his father.

"If you let me talk to Senator King for you I can get to into the army as an officer. He's been practically beginning for officer material lately."Gerald said

Kyle's eyes got serious. "Okay but I don't want some trinket post behind a desk somewhere. I want to be serving on the front line." He said with a serious expression.

"I understand. Ill see what I can do."

"I love you Dad." Kyle said getting up to hug his father.

After a few days Kyle's father came back with the news that Kyle had been given the title of Lieutenant in the 66th infantry regiment. Which was to set out for Fort Lee New Jersey to begin training in a week. Kyle spent the week trying to prepare himself in every way he could. He picked up numerous books on military strategy and memorized them all. He started an exercise routine and even tried to meditate. (Unsuccessfully) He spent the rest of his free time trying to control his weeping mother who was acting as if he was already dead.

The morning the day his train was to leave for New Jersey his father drove him to the station his mother weeping even harder than usual as he hugged her goodbye and left the apartment with his father.

On the platform he looked at his father feeling very much like a man.

"I guess this is goodbye." He said holding out his hand for his father to shake.

Taking him by complete surprise his father grabbed him into a big bear hug. He had tears in his voice as he said

"You're gonna come back to us. You may be wounded, you may be affected by the things you see, but you will come back to us." He said letting him go.

Kyle waved from the window as the train rolled forward and his father disappeared from the platform.


	3. Chapter 3

To Live or Die in Dixie

Chapter 3

Stan Marsh

Winter 1861/1862

Southern Virginia

It was almost December of 1861 when it became clear that the war would not be a quick victory for either side. It was kind of a shock for Stan who had assumed the Confederates would be crushed by the federals in a matter of weeks. He wasn't sure he was ready to accept the idea that people like Eric Cartman might actually get their own government. In fact the idea scared him straight. As the winter wore on, supplies became more and more scarce. Stan didn't remember the last time the store shelves were this empty. Not that it mattered much. With most of the men off fighting, customers were few and far between. Stan spent most of his days down at the bar, shootin' the shit with Kenny who it seems is the only other male under 55 who didn't go off to war.

"So why didn't you join up?" Stan asked Kenny one day.

"I don't much believe in causes," Kenny said. "They have a funny habit of getting people killed."

Stan laughed, nearly spewing beer out his nose.

"I do miss him though," Kenny says with a sad voice.

Kenny stopped talking and for a few second both boys sat there in awkward silence.

"So my mom says she wants to start a farm in the spring. The food situation has been getting pretty bad."

"What do you know about farming Marsh?" Kenny says, joking around with him.

"I'm surprised we've never done it before. I mean we have enough land."

"Fuck you and your silly pie in the sky dreams. You get to sit around in that store all day while I'm out in the field breaking my ass for pennies, and you're the one complaining? Trust me Marsh, farming's not all its cracked up to be. Hard work for little pay."

"Not everything's about money you know." Stan says.

"I find it funny how its only ever men with money who say that. Well I guess I know who's payin' my tab then."

When they finally leave Stan actually does try to pay .

It's a few days past the new year when the letter comes. Its official looking with army department stamps all over it and Stan knows that it can't be good news. The words should stab him like a knife. His father is dead . But instead of feeling pain or remorse, he feels nothing at all, almost numb. His mother's nonstop crying makes it even worse. He doesn't know what's wrong with him. He gets angry at his lack of ability to feel anything.

His father's body arrives in town on a Tuesday in February and within days he is buried. The funeral is a beautiful, grand gesture. Most of the women in town attend. They bring his family pies and other comfort foods. He knows he should feel grateful but he doesn't. His father is the first casualty of this small town and he feels like his family is on display. The latest human interest story and he hates everyone for that.

"Sorry 'bout your pa, man." Kenny says in the cemetery after the burial.

"WHAT ARE YOUR SORRY FOR!" Stan says coldly back. "I'M SICK OF PEOPLE GOING BY '_Poor Stan Marsh did you hear about his father.'" _Stan says imitating a stranger. He sees Kenny's expression drops and feels bad. "I'm sorry dude." Stan says. "I just been a little on edge lately."

"No, it's okay. I would totally be the same way if Butters got killed. Like _what did you really know about him_ type of shit."

Stan looks relieved like someone can finally understand the complicated feelings he is having. Kenny lets him cry on his shoulder.

Stan first reads about the conscription act in late March. He knows the he should be angry. The act will force him to put his life on the line for a cause he doesn't believe in. Yet all he feels is a slight sadness that he will not be able to help his mother with the farm. Towards the act he feels totally indifferent, as if being forced to join the military is the same thing as being asked by his mother to go next door and borrow a cup of sugar.

"CAN YOU BELIEVE THESE MOTHERFUCKERS! Well there is no way in hell I'm going. They can throw me in jail if they want to but I ain't gonna go fight for their dumb cause!" Kenny looked down at Stan casually sipping his beer with an indifferent look on his face. "How come you aren't fuming about this? You hate their cause more than I do!"

"I don't know." Stan said sighing and putting his beer down. "I just don't really care anymore. Like if I go out and get killed, does it really matter?" Kenny stares at him with a concerned look.

When the day arrives Stan still isn't really feeling much of anything. He hugs his mother who is crying. His sister looks at him and says

"Try not to get yourself killed." Before giving him a hug.

Stan can't help but laugh. His sister has always been... different than other women, almost like a man in some ways; firm and supportive, not one to cry. She hugs him tight and he can start to feel a little emotion come back to him. With tears now in his eyes, he goes over to his mom and gives her a big hug.  
"I love you" He says to her.  
"You come back to us now, you hear." She says wiping a speck of dirt off his face.

He picks his rifle up and slings it over his shoulder, walking through the front gate and down the road. He turns around and watches his mom and sister waving goodbye until they disappear in the distance.


End file.
